


Tension (literally)

by OnSeReverra18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belts, Confessions, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Love, Love Bites, Secret Crush, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnSeReverra18/pseuds/OnSeReverra18
Summary: What happens when the 104 trainees find out that the 3DMG gear straps have elastic components in them?Ft. Levi being whipped with his own straps
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Tension (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: explicit language, sexual content, angst, bruises

"OW! You're going to regret that, Sasha!" You yelped and chased after one of your best friends after she whipped you with your own 3DMG gear straps. Turns out, the leather straps of the gear has some elastic components in them, allowing them to be pulled and then WHACK, whip you at full power. It hurts like a bitch, just in case you were wondering. 

"Haha! You have to catch me first!" She giggled and turned the corner. 

You growled and chased after her, skidding around the corner and determined to get her back. Ever since the discovery was made when Jean was drunk and did it to Mikasa, the 104 trainees have been doing it to each other all the time. It's a way to remind each other that banter should still exist even in this cruel world. 

"Sasha! Get back here- oof!" You smashed into someone and almost knocked them to the ground.

"(F/n)! What are you doing?" Hanji fixed her glasses and held out her hands to steady you. 

You realised you had almost knocked over a squad leader and immediately saluted. "Section commander! I didn't- I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Hanji held up her hands. "Haha, (F/n), it's fine! What are you doing anyway? I don't see you running that fast even when a titan is on your tail." 

"Oh uh..." You rubbed the back of your neck. "It's this stupid game uh that we've been playing...aha look, it's really childish! But it does take our mind off things." 

She raised a brow. "Oh? I'm intrigued, tell me more!" 

So, you ended up telling Squad Leader Hanji everything, from the beginning. Afterwards, she had a dark expression on her face. You were so scared she was going to punish everyone for being so unprofessional and immature but then, she said the exact opposite. 

"I'm in! Count me in your games, (F/n)! Being a squad leader is so much work and this is the most fun I've had in years!" She squealed. She may be a squad leader, but often she would break character and turn into a child again. Honestly, you loved that about Hanji. She was so pure and bubbly (although she's a little crazy about titans sometimes) and she is honestly the best person to have a heart to heart conversation with, believe it or not. 

"Oh. Okay! Sure! But I need to go get Sasha back so, I gotta go!" You saluted again and ran off. 

~~~

Sasha was nowhere in sight. It seems being brought up a hunter taught her skills on hiding and blending in the crowd really well. You sighed and accepted your defeat, rubbing the side of your abdomen. She really got you good and you had no doubts there'd be a purple patch there tomorrow. 

"My Maria, just wait." You muttered beneath your breath. "You wait, I'll get you." 

"What are you muttering about, (F/n)?" Mikasa sneaked up on you. You jumped away from her and went into defence mode. 

"Hey! We have a truce, remember?" She laughed as you relaxed and sat down again. 

"Sasha and I had a truce too! But she still got me!" You pouted and crossed your arms. "It really hurt!" 

Mikasa chuckled and adjusted her scarf. "I suppose, but we all know Sasha is playful like that."

"I suppose." You shrugged. "Oh, Section Commander is in the game too." 

"Shorty?" Mikasa's eyes widened. 

Your heart skipped a beat. "Ah, no. Squad leader Hanji. I don't think Captain Levi would be interested in stuff like this." 

"Yeah, but you wish he was, right? I mean, imagine getting to him and- and whipping him with his own gear straps." She laughed and put the scene in your mind. Yes, it would be pretty funny. 

You rubbed the back of your neck. "I mean...I guess? I just want him to be happy! He's always so grumpy all the time." 

Mikasa bumped your shoulder with hers. "Oh, admit it. You like him. Everyone knows it. He probably does too." 

"Don't scare me, Mikasa! I don't want him to know!" Mikasa always seemed to have some sort of superpower or something. She always seemed to know people's secrets and sometimes it could be a little scary. 

"Why not? I mean, you'd make any man happy." 

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah but, the captain is not just any man. He has like, the highest expectations ever."

Mikasa sighed. "Yes, I suppose so. Shorty really is something. Honestly, why do you like him? He's like the moodiest old man. Do you have daddy issues? I mean, sometimes I think Eren does, honestly." 

You snorted. "You make it sound like I have a thing for older men. And NO! I don't have daddy issues. I am fine." 

"Are you?"

"I- look. Me and Levi? Never going to happen. He is my superior and this isn't some love story where we all have happy endings! I'm just a brat."

Mikasa adjusted her scarf again. "Hmm, I suppose. But, it's cruel to keep it to yourself. He deserves to know." 

"I'm sure a lot of people confess to him, he won't miss me, Mikasa." 

She sighed and stood. "Well, come on, let's go to dinner! Maybe you'll catch Sasha there! Surely she won't miss out on the opportunity to feast on potatoes!" 

You cheered at the thought of catching Sasha and getting her back. "But the mess hall is a no-go zone! I mean, what if Captain Levi catches us? That's like, dishes or mopping for the rest of the year!" 

Mikasa hushed you. "If you do it discreetly! And now that Hanji-san is in the game too, it'll be fine!" 

Yes, it was so interesting now that Squad Leader Hanji was in the game. It's so funny to watch her pull the straps of your comrades and running off like a madwoman. Then, it's even funnier to see the reactions of your comrades and the confusion plastered on their faces. Of course, even though people have started to realise that Hanji was in the game, no one was brave enough to approach her and pull her straps. 

"I guess-" Both froze as you entered the mess hall, watching a very interesting scene play out in front of you. 

Hanji was sneaking up behind Levi and pulled a strap at his butt before a huge crack of it basically spanking the corporal. She shrieked and ran off behind Levi could even compute what had just happened. 

And yes, the whole mess hall went silent with all eyes on the corporal, who was now fuming and threatening to explode.

"SHITTY-GLASSES!" He roared and sprinted after her. 

All the 104 trainees were holding their breath. Then, as soon as he was out of sight, everyone exploded with laughter. Even the commander who's present chuckled a little. It was truly hilarious and of course, only Hanji would have the nerves for that. 

You were about to sit down with Mikasa when you spotted a brown-haired girl from the corner of your eye. 

"SASHA!" You boomed as you shot up from your seat and raced after her. You could tell from all the yelling that the mess hall has exploded now that the rule of 'peace in the mess hall' no longer exists thanks to Hanji. 

She dashed out of your sight and you followed her down the dark hallways. No way is she getting away again! Not after she broke the truce with you. No one stabs you in the back and doesn't suffer the consequences. 

You reached a split in hallways, unsure which way she went. Come on, (F/n), it's a 50/50 chance. 

"Okay, bring it on." You raced down the right hallway. As you kept running, you saw a figure at the end of the hall, tightening the laces on the back of their boot. 

"GOTCHA!" You squealed and wrapped your arms around her waist. "There's no running from me now! You broke our truce so here's payback!" 

Your finger hooked around the strap around her left thigh and pulled. The crack of it against skin echoed the dark, empty hallway. 

There was a beat of silence. A beat too long for the person to have been Sasha. 

"So, you're the brat that started this game?" Your blood froze. You felt as though all the breath in your lungs were sucked out, leaving you suffocating alone. 

You slowly retracted your hands from her- his waist and allowed him to straighten from his pose. Well shit. You are so, so dead. It is time to say your prayers and kneel and beg for forgiveness. Your life as you know it is over. Because of some stupid game. This is all Sasha's fault. 

"Sir..." You cleared your throat and stepped back. As far as you could. 

He fixed his cravat and touched the spot you had whipped him with his own strap. You wanted to crawl into a hole. 

"Well, not only will I have a bruise on my ass, but I'll also have another one on my thigh." He glared at you. 

You gulped. "Sir, I swear I- I didn't start the game I just- sir, please don't ban it! It's our only fun around here and- it- it takes our minds off things!" 

"Always blaming others for your actions, brat? What, you're gonna say that it was the brat you were chasing's fault?" 

Yep. That was exactly what you were going to say. You wanted to explain to your corporal that you really didn't mean to hurt him! Or harass him! What if someone sees his bruise?!

When you didn't answer, he yanked you towards him by your shirt collar before turning the two of you around and slamming you into the brick wall. 

"Now listen here, you little shit. The military does not raise chickens who go around with their heads in their asses and mouths full of excuses. Understood?" His face was so close to yours you could feel his breath on your skin. If you moved forward by as little as an inch, your noses would touch. 

You cleared your throat. "Yes- yes sir. I understand- ahem. Mhm."

"And for good measure..." You could've sworn his voice dropped a few octaves. He traced his finger from the side of your lips, down past your jawline and hooked around the strap across your chest. 

"Levi-" 

He yanked the strap back and let go. You screamed at the sudden pain across your chest. Your crush was really a cruel man. You wanted to bend over, clutching your chest but your corporal wouldn't let you. You whimpered as you buried your scrunched up face in the crook of his neck. And to your surprise, he let you. 

"That's payback, brat."

You gasped for air as the pain went from sharp jabs to a numb pulsing. Man, this hurt way more than the punishment Sasha gave you. You blinked your tears away and looked back at the corporal who was looking at you with an unreadable expression. 

"I'm- I'm sorry- captain. I didn't ugh- mean to." You managed as you tried to focus on anything but the man standing in front of you and the pain blooming in your chest. 

He hummed and peeled your collar open a little further to see the damaged he had caused. You wanted to slap his hand away but you were in shock at how gentle he was being. 

"Tch looks like there'll be a mark there tomorrow." He clicked his tongue. 

His cold finger traced your from one collar bone to the next. "Corporal, what are you doing?" 

"You left your mark on me, shitty brat. I suppose it's my turn." He leaned in and brushed his lips against your skin. Your heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. You couldn't believe what was happening! You shouldn't even be letting his this close to you. It was dangerous for both of you! And this was unfolding in such a public place...sure it was dark and cold but what if someone walks past and sees you two? Or hears you two?

You shivered, feeling his hot breath where his cold finger had been. "Sir-"

"Levi. My name slipped off your tongue before. So, you'll be addressing me as Levi now since you obviously love my name so much." He whispered against your skin. Everywhere his touch had been left burning marks on your skin. You felt goosebumps rise and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. This man was doing things to you and your body was responding just the way he wanted it to. 

"Levi, what are you doing?" You could barely speak. You felt your cheeks on fire and throat as coarse as sandpaper. Since joining the military, you've had your eyes on the corporal. As did most of the other girls, surely. So, because of that, you never imagined that you would be in a situation like the one you were in now. Of course, you wanted it but you knew it wasn't right. Surely, Levi wasn't thinking straight. 

This can't be happening. 

He planted a kiss in the dip of your collar bone. You shivered as his teeth brushed against your skin. As if sensing your unease, the man dragged his teeth from one collar bone to the other. You hissed. 

For the first time in your miserable life, you actually heard your corporal chuckled. It wasn't a light and bubbly chuckle, oh no. It was a deep, guttural chuckle. The type that rumbled at the back of the throat. 

Your corporal slid his knee between your legs and pressed against you, trapping you between his body and the cold brick wall. 

"Sir, we shouldn't-" 

He silenced you by biting down on your skin, making you yelp. 

"Shitty brat is your memory as bad as your cleaning skills? What did I just say about addressing me?" He growled as he undid a button on your blouse. 

You took a breath. "Levi, I don't think we should...be doing this."

"Hm, my name does sound nice when you say it." He pulled away from you a little and cocked his head. You almost complained at the lack of warmth now that he put some distance between the two of you. 

"You're right," He continued. "We should go somewhere more private. My office?" 

You choked on air. "That- that's not what- what I meant! I just- I mean- you- you're my superior! What would happen if the commander found out or- or someone hears or-" 

He smirked. "You think you'll be loud enough for the passing brats to hear? Well, I'd certainly love a challenge."

You buried your now red as a tomato face into your hands. "Sir, you know what I mean." 

Your corporal grabbed your wrists and hauled you towards him, making you face him. He held on to your wrists so tight that you flinched. "You call me 'sir' one more time, (L/n), I dare you." 

His silver eyes flashed in the dim hallway and you gulped. There was no escaping from your corporal's wrath anymore. His raven black hair flew in the phantom wind and his lips were a little pink from the chill. Everything about the captain was perfect. From his eyes to his skin to his lips. Oh, his lips. 

"I- I just- it's a habit. I mean, it would be so disrespectful if I just called you by your first name. You'd probably kick me as you did to Eren in the courtroom. You were really scary, you know. But I- ahem, yeah you were really scary."

He narrowed his eyes. "But you what, brat? Finish your sentence." 

You blushed and sighed. "I mean...you were really uh...you were I mean you are really uh...how to say...hot when you're all worked up- ahem. Yes." 

His lips tugged upwards just a little and you wanted to squeal at how cute he is when he does it. Your corporal was going to be the death of you. Not the titans, not the other fangirls, but this man standing in front of you with lust laced over his features. 

"Tsk, you find me, attractive?" Aha! He seems to be bashful about this! You have found your weapon that can slowly undo your corporal. 

You rolled your eyes. "Yes, Levi. I find you attractive- Maria, probably everyone here finds you attractive. You are a treat for sore eyes, alright? Shall I go on?" 

"Oh, do go on." He purred in your ear. "I find listening to you rave about how you find me attractive is quite a turn on."

You coughed. "Aren't you narcissistic?"

All the playfulness disappeared from his features. For a moment, you thought he was going to walk away but he bent down and threw you over his shoulder. 

"Oi! Hey!" You exclaimed as your world was tipped upside down. "Put me down! Stop- don't you dare walk- Levi!" 

Your corporal ignored your complaints and pleas as he walked down the way you came. As the two of you neared the mess hall the lights became brighter and people started looking your way. Yep, you really wanted to disappear now. 

"Lance Corporal! Have you seen (F/n)- oh. Uh, sorry I'll uh come back later." Eren gave you a confused expression and you mouthed 'help me' to him, making him laugh and give you a thumbs up. 

The walk to Levi's office was a slow and agonising one. You just wanted to crawl into a hole and sleep for eternity. What was his plan? To torment you because you left a bruise on his thigh? No one is going to see it, right? Right? 

Finally, the two of you reached his office. He locked the door behind him and let you down before pressing you against the nearest surface and catching your lips in his. Your eyes widened at this but quickly returned the kiss. You couldn't believe what was happening right now. Surely you ran too fast, tripped and hit your head. This isn't real, this is- this can't be real. Levi has never been in a relationship and he's never expressed any interest in ever being in one. 

His tongue brushed against your lower lip wanting access in which you denied. Levi didn't approve and bit down. Hard. You yelped, giving him the access he so desperately wanted. You placed your hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath your palm. One of his hands were braced against the door and the other was making its way down to your waist. 

"Levi-" You managed between kisses. "What- what are we doing?" 

Levi pulled away and ran a thumb across his bottom lip. Well, shit. He was so hot in that moment you wanted to pull him back and make out with him. 

"I'm kissing you, brat. What does it look like?" 

"No- no I mean... neither of us have ever...had a relationship and- I- what does this make us?" You looked down, finding a sudden interest in your boots. 

Levi looked at you. "Do I have to explain everything to you, brat?"

"Hey! I mean, I'm not the one that just started kissing you!" You pouted and crossed your arms. 

"Fine. I would like to engage in a romantic relationship with you. I'm not getting any younger and neither are you." 

You snorted. "Thanks, Levi. Real flattering. But I am younger than you, you know."

"Don't sass me, shitty brat. I'm trying." 

You softened. Of course, Levi has always had a hard time talking about what was on his mind and talking about his feelings in general. Maybe it'll beneficial to cut him some slack. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, go on." 

He sighed. "You're not scared of me, I don't want to be involved with someone who is always looking at me as if I'd beat them up. I am not a monster, I have feelings, you know." 

You held the urge to snort again. "I mean...you don't make it easy to approach you. If I hadn't made the mistake I did tonight, we wouldn't be here, would we?" 

He looked away. "No."

"Sir- Levi, why didn't you tell me?"

His head snapped your way and his expression turned dark. "What did you just call me?"

"I- it was an accident! It slipped!" You stuttered as he ran his finger from your parted lips down to your neck, then your exposed skin, past the opening of your shirt. 

"Mm, I think I'm going to set a few rules around here." He undid the strap across your chest. "You will always address me as Levi and if I hear otherwise, there'll be punishment, (F/n)." 

You gulped. "Punish- punishments? Like cleaning?" 

He scoffed. "No, like this."

Levi pulled you close and placed a kiss on your neck. You were about to say he was being ridiculous and this couldn't possibly be a punishment until he started to suck on your skin. 

"Levi!" You arched your back and pressed into him further. Oh boy, there'll definitely be bruises there tomorrow too. His tongue brushed over where he had just left his mark and you couldn't help but let out a small mew. You clenched onto his jacket, afraid that if you let go your legs would give out. 

He hummed as he admired his work. "Well, not even in training do you get this flustered and hot. I have even done anything yet and you're a mess." 

"This is your fault." You managed. 

He clicked his tongue. "Still blaming others." 

You were about to argue back when he hoisted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist with your back against the wall. 

"Is this okay?" 

Your eyes widened. "Is the mighty Levi Ackerman asking me for permission?" 

Levi rolled his eyes and rocked his hips into you. You let out a sound of muffled desire as you felt his erection. 

"You make it very hard for me to control myself, (F/n)." He growled and kissed you again. This time, he wasn't so gentle anymore. Your teeth clashes with his in hungry passion and you grab at his hair- his hair is so soft beneath the pads of your fingers you made a mental note to ask him about his shampoo later. 

You groaned as he lips travelled from your lips to your ear. He nibbled your earlobe and you felt your whole body heat up. The scent of him was like a drug to you- the sweet intoxicating scent of tea leaves and fresh linen- you couldn't get enough of him. You wanted more. 

Levi undid all the straps around your upper body and almost tore your shirt open. You squealed and tried to cover yourself up but he growled and pinned your hands above your head with one hand.

"Levi! I find it unfair that I'm almost half-naked and you're still fully dressed." You whined. 

Your corporal raised a brow. You continued to pout and squirm until he finally sighed and lifted you from the wall, carrying to towards his bedroom. Well, this certainly was not what you were expecting. 

He chucked you on the bed and straddled you down making sure you had nowhere to go. It was honestly quite a view; your corporal on top of you, his legs spread and his gaze fixed on you. His slowly undid his cravat and tossing it aside. 

Whoa- Levi tossing his clothing aside? Man, his priorities have changed. 

He unbuckled his straps and then the buttons on his shirt. "Better?"

You nodded, unable to speak. 

He smirked and lowered his body so he could continue his sweet torment on your skin. He left love bites from the side of your jaw down all over your neck and now on your collarbones and breastbone. You were a panting mess by the time he straightened up and started unbuckling your belt. 

"Eek! Levi no-" 

He froze when you suddenly grabbed at his hands to stop him from completely removing your pants. 

"I- I can do it- myself." You managed with your face and skin on fire. 

Levi clicked his tongue. "What are you so afraid of?" 

"I- uh it's embarrassing...I mean there's hair-" 

"If there's no hair down there I don't think I'd be doing you. Everyone who's mature and has gone through maturing has hair on their bodies, okay? Don't be embarrassed about it."

You nodded but still held on to his hands. 

"Brat, I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want, got it? So, tell me what you want." 

Tell him? You couldn't possibly! You've had countless fantasies of the two of you and now he wants you to tell him what you want? Your face burned even more and your breath became more ragged. You couldn't possibly tell him what you want, it'll be so embarrassing!

"I want- I want what you want." 

He raised a brow. "Don't be coy, (F/n)." 

"What do you want me to say, Levi?" 

Levi didn't move his hands but leant down and sucked on your earlobe. "I want you to tell me what you want. Do you want me to stop? Shall I-" 

"No!" He froze at your outburst. "I mean- I don't want you to stop." 

"Then tell me."

"I want...I want y-you." You buried your face in his chest. The toned muscles felt so firm under your palms you were starting to wonder if he was human after all. 

"Me? I'm here." 

You whined at his teasing. "Ngh, you know what I want. Please, Levi, just-just..." 

"Just, what?"

"Just do me already! Stop teasing me you little shit!" You burst out slapping him playfully on the shoulder. 

He growled and flipped you over so that your ass was facing him. He landed a hard slap on your ass, causing you to cry out. 

"I don't recall giving you permission to call me such names." He snarled in your ear. "Do you crave power so bad, (F/n)?"

You squirmed as he slowly removed the rest of your straps and then your pants. A finger brushed past your bundle of nerves resulting in you arching your back and stick your ass even higher. 

"Excited, are we?" 

"Please- please just- fuck me already." 

Levi clicked his tongue. "Such vulgar language. Does your mother approve of you using such language?"

You rolled your eyes. "Please refrain from mentioning my mother when we have sex." 

Levi snorted. "Fine." 

"Can you just get inside me already? Please?"

Levi clicked his tongue again. "Only because you said please."

~~~

Waking up in Levi's bed was definitely not how you imagined the day to start. You weren't complaining, hell no. You have never felt happier! Levi's arm was around your waist as the big spoon and you could feel his slow breathing on your neck. Knowing about Levi and his insomnia, you were so happy that he was sleeping- actually sleeping. 

You slowly turned to face him. His features were relaxed and calm, as calm as you've ever seen him- even more so than when he was unloading into you last night. You traced a finger over his eyebrow, his highly defined cheekbone and his sharp as heck jawline. 

"Good morning to you too, brat." He murmured. 

"Good morning, sir."

He groaned and pinched your cheek. "Do NOT call me sir when you're in my bed. It's weird." 

You giggled and snuggled closer to him. "Of course, sir." 

This time, he growled and pinned you into the mattress. "Now you're just being a shitty brat." 

Then, his eyes widened as he looked at you. Like, really looked at you. 

"What?" 

"It seems I have left more marks than I originally thought." He smirked. You basically threw him off you before rushing to his bathroom mirror. Well, your neck looked like a lavender field. Purple and pink marks decorated the skin and it didn't just coat your neck, but your chest, your abdomen, your inner thighs- 

"Levi!" You squealed. "What am I going to do?!" 

Levi appeared in the bathroom a short while later with only his boxers on. "Tell them the truth, obviously. And no one else will see the marks everywhere else on you. Just on your neck." 

You turned to face him. "You're not helping! Okay, I'll need to go borrow some of Mikasa's makeup or Petra's concealer. This is not good, Levi!" 

He inched closer and wrapped his arms around you. It was then when you realised you were still completely naked. Your cheeks heated as you returned the hug. 

Well, shit. There were bruises on your wrists too. 

"I want the whole fucking world to know you're mine. Got it?" Levi spoke into the crook of your neck. 

You shuddered. "Of course, Levi. I wouldn't dream to belong to anyone else." 

"Good, now go put some clothes on before I jump you again." 

Grinning evilly, you purposely rocked your hips back. You heard him hiss in your ear. "Actually, I was thinking of showering. Join me?" 

You felt all your embarrassment and self-consciousness slip away, instead filled with confidence. After last night, there was no need to be embarrassed again. Not with your lover. Not with Levi, anymore.


End file.
